<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's A Honey by Liza1031</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806444">There's A Honey</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031'>Liza1031</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harringrove One-Shots [77]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birth, Boyfriends, Comfort, Eventual Husbands, Falling In Love, Fluff, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington, fiances</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:13:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28806444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Billy finally have a child. </p><p>One-shot based on the song There's A Honey from the band Pale Waves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harringrove One-Shots [77]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There's A Honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When he sees him, he sees his best friend for the last fifteen years.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Growing up as neighbors, Billy and Steve developed a fast friendship by playing outside in their backyards together. They soon realized as young teens they both favored the same things and had each other whenever things at home got bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they grew older, Steve’s feelings toward Billy got more serious and he was confused at the whole thought. The only thing he never truly understood was that Billy always seemed to be the one saving him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Steve was sixteen, his parents fighting just got so bad, he snuck out and went to see Billy.He climbed into his bed, nearly breaking his leg, and landed flat on his floor. Billy was startled by Steve’s presence since he had his ear buds in but knew Steve needed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy pulled Steve into his arms and he cried into his Metallica shirt knowing that he was safe with him. His gentle touch and soft words melted Steve’s heart and led to them sharing their first kiss. Something Steve’s waited a long time for.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost ten years later, Billy and Steve were still madly in love with each other and now about to have a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve just found out he’s pregnant and was more than excited to share the news with Billy. He planned out something super cute for him to open when he gets home so he hopes he's excited about this as much as Steve is.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve happily filled the gift bag with a card and a onesie then wrapped the test in tissue paper, setting the whole thing on their kitchen table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After making up the gift, Steve goes into the living and sits on the couch looking out the window, waiting for Billy to get home. He soon grew bored so he took out his phone and went through a few emails. When he finally sees Billy’s Camaro pull into the driveway, Steve grins and shoves his phone back into his pocket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Babe!" Billy’s voice rings in a song-song voice. His figure comes into the living room and Steve jumps into his arms. "Hi!" Billy beams and gives his husband a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I missed you!" Steve exclaims.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was only gone for an hour."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It felt like an eternity." Billy smiles and puts his boyfriend down, giving him another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have a surprise for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I do too." Billy smirks and Steve brings him into the dining room, putting the bag behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you have for me?" He asks trying to peek but Steve stops him with another kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You'll see." Steve’s lips curl into a small smirk and he pulls the chair out with his foot. "Have a seat, babe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy reluctantly sits down and Steve slowly brings the bag forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here, open it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's this? It's not my birthday or our anniversary."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, it's something extra special." Steve says a bit seductively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mhm." He nods as Billy goes through the bag, taking out the card first and reads it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aww, this is so sweet...Let's see what else is in here." He takes out the wrapped onesie next and his jaw drops to the floor. "Steve..." He trails off and tears well in his eyes. He then unfolds the onesie in front of him then glances up at his with tear filled eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-You're pregnant?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I am." Steve admits, grinning from ear to ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy pulls his boyfriend closer and engulfs him in toned arms. "Oh Steve, this is amazing...we're having a baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah...surprise." Steve says and Billy pulls away, reaching into his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, it’s time for my surprise.” He got down on one knee and Steve’s hand flew to his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my god!" He squeals and Billy pulls out a velvet box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Steve, I know you expected this to me more romantic and magical and shit but I fucking love you so damne much. I've loved you since the day we first met and you're my soulmate. Will you do me the honor and be mine forever? Will you marry me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Steve frantically nods and watches as Billy slides the ring on his finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you so much Steve." Billy gets up and crashes his lips against Steve.s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve holds his hand out in front of him and gnaws on his lip, over the moon about being engaged to the love of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Four Months Later-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby's looking great. You can see she's got ten fingers and ten toes. She looks to be about six inches long but that's perfectly fine for four months." Steve’s OB, Doctor Sawyer, was performing an ultrasound for the boys so they could see their baby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, can we hear her heartbeat?" Steve asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh of course, let me just move this over a bit." She brings the transducer towards his right then pushes a button letting them hear their baby’s heartbeat, radiating off the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loud thud like noises brought a smile to both his and Billy’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's our girl." Billy says and tightens his grip around Steve’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Her heart sounds great and she's growing at a healthy rate. You're doing really well at keeping up with your own diet and exercise too, so I'm not worried one bit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay." The lights go on and Doctor Sawyer turns off the machine, giving Steve some paper towels to wipe off the gel from his growing baby belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulls up his maternity jeans and gets down from the bed. She hands him the sonograms of their baby girl then they head out. He makes his next appointment before going out to meet Billy at the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy drove them to Target since they needed to pick up a few things for the house, as well as some stuff for their baby. Steve rather they start early than too late and have nothing by the time she comes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed a cart and pushed it into the store, following Billy around until they got to the baby clothes. Everything was so small and so cute, he wanted to buy the entire section but he settled on a few outfits for now then went to go find his fiance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They weren't there for long then went out to grab some lunch before heading home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve’s pregnancy hasn't been all that bad so far and he’s enjoying every second of it. Their little girl was doing just fine and he wasn't having any complications whatsoever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They returned home and put all the stuff they bought away then cuddled together in their living room,  watching a movie. It was a rather gloomy day out so this was usually their go-to when they had no other plans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve laid against Billy’s chest while they watched a scary movie together. His hand stayed over his belly and he started to feel movements from the baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy’s hand lay flat on top of Steve’s and he started to feel it too. A few minutes went by and they felt a tiny kick to their hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both gasp and he feels a smile form onto his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did she just?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah...she kicked." Steve laughs and moves to face his fiance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy smiles and splayed his entire hand over Steve’s bump. "Do it again...for daddy." He whispers and sure enough they felt another kick. "Oh my god, she heard me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, she felt you babe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care what she did, she just made my day even better." Billy beams with joy and plants a sweet one to Steve’s lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They feel around for her some more then resume the movie and many other horror movies following for the rest of the evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>-Five Months Later-</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Nearing the end of his pregnancy, Steve picked up a habit called 'nesting'. He’s been cleaning the house from top to bottom as much as he can with this overwhelming desire of getting it ready for the baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her room was done, they had everything for her, and the only thing missing was her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was due November 5th, but it was October 30th and Steve’s been having small contractions all day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s been keeping himself occupied with this nesting addiction while also timing his contractions. Billy was content in their room watching the basketball game on tv, cozy in their bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Steve’s satisfied with what he’s done, he goes to join Billy in bed and lays down hoping they were just braxton hicks. Steve lays facing away from Billy and he brought his hand around to sit protectively over his bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>3:30AM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve woke up with uncomfortable cramps, so bad he couldn't even sleep anymore. He didn't wake Billy because he wasn't sure yet, but he did get his laptop out and started searching the internet to see if it could tell him what he was experiencing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It appeared to be early labor and that meant their daughter was going to be coming sooner than anticipated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still searching through the internet, time went by and it was just about 5:00AM when Steve realized these waves of pain were like peak cramps so he woke Billy up. He gladly informed him that they were having a baby today and Billy rose from the bed with a grin, ready to take on this rollercoaster to get her there.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>6:00AM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The waves of pain kept coming and were so painful that Steve had to hold onto something or someone for support. This feeling wasn't pleasant but he knew it was normal for the labor and birthing process. It's a very scary feeling thinking that this all depends on him to bring this baby into the world just by how his body contracts it lower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were five to six minutes apart and it was crazy how fast things move in just a few hours. He read that in early labor contractions seemed a lot longer apart but he guessed this was fast moving for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy was standing around, helping Steve with these waves of pain as he labored and waited for his midwife to come so she could check how things were going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was definitely hesitant that he was in active labor just after about two and a half hours, but it appears anything is possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By 6:45, his midwife came over and ran through a quick check up on the baby and his dilation. She used a doppler and they listened to their baby girl's heart, still loud and beating perfectly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Afterwards, he slid his pants and boxers down for her to check and she had confirmed that he was at about three centimeters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything was fine and she believed it was indeed early labor, despite the five minute waves of pain. She recommended he try to rest and maybe eat since it appeared they might have a long day ahead of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She then left after his quick check up and he was left with Billy, hesitant as to what he should do next. He was in no rush since it was early labor but these menstrual like cramps were still very painful as they came so he wasn't sure as to how he was expected to rest when they struck every time it ended.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>9:46AM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve spent the morning trying to rest with Billy in their living room. Eating didn't go as well as anticipated since everything he managed to get down, only came back up causing him to have to run between there and the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He alternated between the couch and the toilet, starting to grow miserable at the fact that he was still only in early labor but these pains felt like she was gonna be coming soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Billy was being as supportive as he could be when Steve got these powerful contractions that paralyzed his body and mind. Only one thing meant the most at those points and that was getting their daughter here safely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reminding himself that he can do it provided him with hope that this will be short lived and he’ll have his baby in no time.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>3:30PM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost twelve hours in labor, Steve was getting tired and it was growing more obvious to Billy and his midwife. She eventually came and stayed knowing that it seemed the baby would be coming soon, at least we hoped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the pains hit, Steve was less talkative in between the waves of pain. He zoned himself out of this reality, trying to find a happiness he could focus his pain into. Billy was that happiness, Billy and the thought of their daughter being in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started to feel lots of pressure towards his tailbone, knowing the bits of back labor were beginning. His midwife suggested a certain labor position he wasn't exactly sure of, but went with it anyway to relieve some of the back pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid a pillow onto the floor and leaned forward onto his knees with his back and bum in the air. He did relieve some of the pressure thanks to Billy, who applied the counter pressure for Steve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a bit of an odd feeling for me but he soon got used to it and was able to allow himself to feel confident in the labor positions he knew would help his body and bring the baby down some more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhythmic breathing patterns and positive thoughts lead him through as his labor progressed more throughout the evening and they were getting closer to their baby girl being there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At one point, Steve looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, when he chose to labor in the tub, and saw how extremely exhausted he was from this labor. His body was growing tired, as was he, and his thoughts didn't come as quick as they were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whenever the pain came, he completely zoned out and kept his focus on working through the pains. They were so powerful, he felt Billy couldn't even help him anymore. He felt like he couldn't do anything anymore to help himself with the contractions and time wore on.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>8:14PM</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve finally transitioned into his last stage of labor and was getting ready to deliver this baby no matter how painful it was, she was already charging through into this world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had been set up on their bed, Billy sat behind him, letting Steve use him as a barrier while he sat in between his legs, his own legs spread waiting for his midwife to give him the okay to begin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She called over her assistant, Jules, so both were here helping Steve get his baby girl out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the pain came, she instructed him to push so he didn't hold back and used all that he had in him to bear down already feeling an incredible burning from at his entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kept pushing as the contractions came, feeling his entrance stretch to concerning widths as her head bulged out from his anus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew when to breathe and take breaks in between contractions and pushing. He fell back against Billy each time it ended because they were just so strong and powerful, it weakened Steve and took everything out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so swollen down below that as her head crowned, Steve wasn't sure if that's what he was actually feeling or just the swelling intensifying. It definitely burned a lot and wrecked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy allowed him to squeeze his hand as he pushed and was there whispering words of encouragement to Steve while he pushed their daughter out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple more pushes, she was fully crowning and the burning intensified even more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loud sobs and groans of discomfort grew loud almost scaring Steve that he produced such an inhumane amount of noises. Vocal art of birth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One more push and her head was out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy and Steve had fixed their position, getting him at a better angle to deliver their daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His midwife took Steve’s hands from within Billy’s reach and let him feel around their daughter's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears struck his eyes and he tried to look down as much as he could with his belly in the way. He could just barely make out the dark bits of hair she had. But it brought a smile to his face and he knew what he was doing was getting her closer to being here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bonnie had informed him that he did tear from her head coming out rather quickly but he was going to be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quick pants overtook his body as sweat poured down his face and he was given the okay to push.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bearing down hard enough for the shoulders to come, she guided them out one by one then took Steve’s hands once more and let him deliver his own baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He screamed and pushed while holding onto his precious little girl. With a slight tug, she was born and Steve carried her up to my chest in pure shock of what he just did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All he could mutter were, 'Oh my god' and 'I love you' over and over again. She was real and she was perfect. Everything he could ever have imagined his daughter to be. She was beautiful, a perfect combination of him and Billy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was more bloody than he thought but it was quickly wiped off her beautiful face and she was cuddling up onto his chest, struggling for warmth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a rather large baby but she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steve and Billy both sat in a state of shock and pure bliss that their daughter was here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re ready to start the rest of their lives together with her and can't wait to watch her grow up. Steve was so in love with her and could quite possibly stare at her all day, losing hours at how beautiful she was. He stared at Billy, so relieved and happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Billy ran his hand down Steve’s face and gave him a kiss. "She's so beautiful, babe and you were amazing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Steve sighs, still managing to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Such a moment he can never forget and now he had his baby girl with him forever.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next, their wedding. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>